


mmxi

by uptownskunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drabble Collection, Gen, Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: On a Wednesday, blood pours from the sky like rain.Five horror drabbles for Halloween.





	1. bloody rains.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of works buried on a USB drive from _years_ back I've been going through. Some of these are from a series of 'southern Virginia gothics' I meant to make back when little one paragraph horror stories were popular on tumblr but never got around to writing much of and some of them are from a monster-themed drabble series I found in another document. They still seem decent enough to me and I figured I may as well post them for Halloween.

It is winter.

On a Monday, it snows.

On a Tuesday, it sticks.

On a Wednesday, blood pours from the sky like rain and soaks into the mounds of snow pushed into piles along the side of the road.

The hot sun melts it into puddles of pink that children jump into to watch how it splashes.

On a Thursday, there's a frost and the wind roars at midnight.

Friday morning news, the meteorologist grins, "Well, folks, just another week of roller coaster weather here in the Southside!".

That weekend, human teeth fall from the sky like shards of ice.


	2. dancing with shadows.

There's a man who lives in a vast stretch of woods with only his shadow for company.

He dances with it under the moonlight with his eyes to the ground and a prayer in his head that he won't step on its toes.

The shadow laughs at him, puts one of its long fingers under his chin and lifts it up with a smile he's too afraid to return.

"My eyes are prettier than my feet." It says.

They dance together long into the night until his feet are pouring blood.

The shadow still smiles at him, it never stops.


	3. siren.

When he looked at her she took him back to the sea.

She was the warm golden sand settling itself on his skin in every nook he didn't know he had until she was there with her presence, and she was the rough ocean waves crashing against the cliffs and taking small pieces with her every time, pieces that wouldn't be missed for hundreds—thousands, millions—of years.

He stood on one of those cliffs every day, waiting to be washed away completely and be reunited with the pieces of himself that she had already stolen.

Drowning, drowning, drowning away.


	4. fanged.

She brushes and flosses her rows of sharp, shark-like teeth with an obsessively methodical practice.

It's harder for her than it is for the humans whose flesh often get caught in them. She has more than they do and she has to be careful not to get nicked by her own fangs, but she sees no reason why she should let them go just because it would be more frightening for her prey.

They had to see her teeth before they died, but she had to smell her own breath in the morning.

She smiles at the mirror, teeth gleaming.


	5. small monsters.

She's the only child in her class who doesn't check her room for monsters before bed.

She knows that she won't find them in her closet where it's too small and cramped or under her bed where dust bunnies already hide.

Monsters live where people do—in comfortable beds in comfortable houses, in the seat next to you in class.

In the mirror.

She tries to tell the other children, but they don't listen. They laugh at her or yell or try to push her down.

When she grows up, they'll regret that.

They'll understand monsters once and for all.


End file.
